yu_gi_oh_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Tea
Just as the Pharaoh was about to enter the spirit world Yugi was saddened about his departure. "Pharaoh I know walking through that door will mean your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best but it doesn't seem fair! I mean I feel like we were all just getting to know you, in fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way!" Yugi started crying until Joey spoke up. "I guess there are things we're not suppose to understand. Just take a look at me I go through half my life not understanding what's going on but I know true best friends are hard to leave but they're impossible to forget and even though his stay wasn't as long as we would've like we're lucky we knew him at all." "Thank you Joey." Said the Pharaoh to himself. "Good bye Atem and good luck." Yug' still had tears in her eyes and the Pharaoh knew it. "I know you don't want me to leave Yugi' but I must go." "Pharaoh I want to say I would like to join you by your side." Yugi' said and spoke up. "Pharaoh before you go I want to say take care of me'." The Pharaoh smiled. "Right." "Like we say it's your move!" The Pharaoh and Yugi' walked over to the door where the Pharaoh's comrades were waiting then the door shut behind them. "Well Pharaoh good bye and Yugi' take care of yourself." Joey said as he and his friends left as the cave was about to collapse. The Pharaoh was back in Ancient Egypt with Yugi beside him just then Mana came up. "Pharaoh you're back!" "Yes Mana but I'm not alone I would like you to meet Yugi'." Yugi' smiled. "Hi again Mana." "Nice to see you again Yugi'." Said Mana. "So you two met?" Asked Atem. "Yes Pharaoh I met Mana when Tea, Joey Tristan and I went looking for you." Responed Yugi'. "Well since I'm home I can lead Egypt again but I can't do it alone." "Maybe I can help Pharaoh." Said Mana. "The first thing you need is a queen." "Mana you said the magic words. I need a queen." Said Atem to Mana then Yugi' stepped forward. "Pharaoh I would be honored to be your queen." The Pharaoh was surprised. "You would rule by my side Tea'?" Asked the Pharaoh. "Yes I do and I love you." Responded Yugi'. "Then it is decided Mana go get Yugi clothes that match for Egypt and tell everyone that I'm getting married and having a queen." "Considerit done Pharaoh. Come Yugi' let's get you dressed." Mana escorted Yugi' to get her in her new clothes and the Pharaoh smiled. "Yugi I think your would make a great queen." Yugi' was in her new dress that has a bikini top and a beautiful skirt then Mana gave her a crown and wedding ring that the Pharaoh gave her. "Yugi' you look extremely beautiful and will be a great queen for the Pharaoh." Yugi' smiled. "Thank you Mana and we discovered the Pharaoh's real name when he defeated Zorc." "Really?" Asked Mana. "Yes his actual name is Atem." Responded Yugi'. "Yugi' you ready?" Asked Atem as he walked in. "She's ready for you Pharaoh I mean Atem." Laughed Mana. On the palace top Egyptian soldiers and citizens gathered to watch the Pharaoh make his announcement. "My people of Egypt I am about to be married to a friend from a different world. Her name is Yugi' Moto. he has been my friend for a long time and has agreed to become Queen of Egypt ruling by my side. I trust you will give her the same respect as you would me." Everyone cheered even Mana. The wedding began as Priest Seto announced the marriage. "Pharaoh do you take this man to be your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." responded Atem as Seto continued. And do you Yugi' Moto take our Pharaoh as your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Yugi' began to tear up. "I do." "Then I pronounce husband and wife." Yugi' and Atem kissed in an egyptian way as the crowd cheered. "Atem I will do my best as your new queen." "I know you will Yugi'." Seto spoke up. "All hail the Pharaoh and Queen Yugi'!" Everyone bowed before them and so did Mana. "My King and Queen." Yugi' was happy to be with someone she loves and glad to be Atem's queen. What will be Yugi's first thing to do as queen? That's another story.